


Fathers, Sons.

by storybored



Series: WHUMPTOBER (Tune in for suffering) [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slade is only in jail willingly at this point, The sons, the boys bonding over their boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: If Oliver found out what happened to Slade's family after Lian Yu





	Fathers, Sons.

That’s all you could do on Lian Yu, think. Reminisce. Plot. Regret, that’s what he spent a majority of time doing. He could’ve stopped but he went after Oliver like a dog with a bone. He should've let the dead stay buried. Slade sighed and rolled onto his side, his back facing the door. He shouldn’t of gone after Oliver, he just should’ve kept his promise to Joe and just let it go.

Slade heard the door hinges squeak, but didn’t turn to see who it was. He hear the creaking of the metal stool and slowed his breathing assuming it was another Argus agent coming in to “talk”, they’d typically leave you alone if you slept so that’s how SLade spent a majority of his time when he wasn’t working out, he was “sleeping”.

“Slade?” Oliver’s voice was soft, sad. A sort of kicked puppy tone he had quite often on the island, typically at the slightest inconvenience or when Slade decided to make his day particularly hellish,”I…. I didn’t know.”

Slade didn’t press Oliver to elaborate but sat up looking at Oliver concerned, concern for his friend, his something,”Kid?”

Oliver looked like he was about to burst into tears, something that rarely happened even when they first met. Oliver wasn’t a man who cried easily, whined? Yes. But crying? Slade saw him cry maybe a handful of times,”I had to send him away, and Felicity, she……… And I wanted to help you but I’m sorry.”

Slade knew exactly what he was sorry about and Slade couldn’t stand to hear it aloud,”...Just don’t.” 

“Is that what you meant by it not being about her?” Oliver was pressing, he was always pressing Slade,”I looked at the dates and they matched when it was announced that I came back from Lian Yu, your boy…”

Slade growled, his eyes trained on the floor,”I know the blood on my hands. I don’t need to be reminded of it. Why’d you really come here kid?”

“I needed advice.” Oliver shifted his elbows resting on his knees,”I-I got Felicity seriously hurt. By doing something stupid and I regret it but I don’t know how to fix it.”

Slade sighed,”Oliver, use your words.”

Oliver stood up and began pacing,”I have a kid, a son. ANd his mom said I could see him as long as I didn’t tell anybody about him. I thought I made the right decision and Thea agreed but Felicity-”

Slade leaned back against the rocky wall and pursed his lips,”But Felicity wanted you to tell her everything. You work together share your life together, that must mean you share all your secrets right?”

“And I told her why I couldn’t but she still left me. We were gonna get married. I just need some advice.”

Slade sighed,”I married the mother of my child and that fizzled out because we were too similar, we never allowed each other to be able to breathe. You and Felicity aren’t me and Adeline, you have to be willing to make sacrifices only-” SLade visibly swallowed,”Only a parent will understand. You need to make sure you have your priorities in order. You need to make sure you are willing to put your son’s safety and well being before anything else, even your crusade. Because the wrong choice could cost you everything.”

Oliver nodded as he processed everything Slade was saying,”Can you tell me about him? Your son, I’d understand if you don’t.”

Slade nodded,”Only if you tell me about your boy.”

“Deal. His name is William Connor Clayton. He was born while I was shipwrecked here.”

“Does Laurel know?” 

“Yeah, she’s okay with it.” Oliver swallowed. It was too painful to talk about her yet,”Your turn.”

“My son and yours share a name.” Oliver looked up a little confused, and Slade continued,”Joseph William Wilson, born October 10th, 1999. He used to think his birthday was the coolest day ever.”

Oliver knew there was more to the story then Slade was telling and scooted his stool closer,”What do you mean?”

“We share, shared a birthday.” Slade smiled, more to himself then anyone else,”He thought it was the coolest thing ever, and he thought his mom was hilarious. Every year she’d tell the same joke.”

“What joke?”

“That she didn’t have to get me a present because she already gave me the best gift a man could ask for.”

“Can see why you both got along.” Oliver decided to shift the topic back on to him before Slade shut down. They could still read each other like books,”He's a fan of the flash, but slowly he saw how cool I am.”

“You aren’t cool. You’re an idiot.” Slade sighed,”Joe never liked stuff like that, he idolized one person above all else.”

“Let me guess? You?” 

Slade raised his eyebrows,”Nah, his mom. We were buddies but his mom was his hero. She trained me. We were in a unit together.”

“What happened? Why wasn’t she on Lian Yu with us?”

“An accident. Forced her into retirement, she hated us for that.” Slade smiled,”But I couldn’t blame her. I Felt the same way and I took a desk job willingly.”

Oliver sighed,”William is smart, smarter than me. He enjoys math and science. Wants to be a biologist when he grows up.”

Slade made a noise, whether it was a noise of pain or understanding Oliver couldn’t tell,”Joey wanted to be an artist. He constantly was drawing and painting. He wanted to make comics.”

Oliver shifted closer to the cell and tapped something on his phone turning the audio off before sliding it back in his pocket,”Look, I’m probably just being paranoid but I may need your help later on. If I got you a photo of Joe, or one of his drawings, would you help me?”

Slade closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his voice rough,”Of course.”

Oliver stood up as two Argus agents ran in their guns raised. Oliver held his hands up while Slade sat on the bed looking completely relaxed, staring down the guards like a cornered animal waiting to strike,”Mr. Wilson.”

“Mr. Queen.”


End file.
